


Contraindicated

by zulu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 05-12, M/M, for:troutkitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Sheppard causes an intergalactic diplomatic incident with the Genii. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraindicated

**Author's Note:**

> For Barb G. Spoilers through "The Hive". December 21, 2005.

**Contraindicated**

It was amazing how Rodney could start bitching on one side of a wormhole, step through the event horizon, and not miss a beat on the other side. John stepped from early morning sun to the dead of night and had to stop to let his eyes adjust, but Rodney didn't even pause. It was almost soothing. John concentrated on Rodney's voice, ignoring Kanayo's orders and the gun prodding him in the back. "Are we going to hear exactly what this mission is now?" he asked. "We're here. There's no one we can tell."

"You'll see when we get there," Kanayo said. He shoved John forward with his gun and John grunted at the force. "I think you'll enjoy the surprise."

"I hate surprises," Rodney muttered. He glanced up at the towering forest all around the gate and shut up, which was a minor miracle, considering the Wraith enzyme's major effect on him so far. His mouth turned down at the corners into a thin, miserable line. The sulky silence probably meant he was scared out of his wits, but there wasn't much John could do about that with Kanayo's stunner digging into his kidneys. Which was probably why Ford had sent Rodney, and not Teyla or Ronon.

"So we're walking blindly into whatever surprise you've got ready for us," John said, just to make conversation. Ford had turned into one crazy bastard, and addiction made his followers fanatical. It didn't make for an easy negotiation, but he was pretty sure Teyla would want him to try. Besides, he probably had a better chance of talking Kanayo down than grabbing the goddamn gun from his hands.

Kanayo didn't answer. They walked in silence for a couple klicks, Rodney tripping and stubbing his toes and whimpering to himself about all the indignities, and John gritting his teeth and trying to figure a way out of this. If they managed to ditch Kanayo and get back to the gate, he'd send Rodney home to Atlantis. John didn't intend to leave Ronon and Teyla in Ford's hands once he learned John wasn't with his little strike force. He needed the address of Ford's base, and only Kanayo and his team knew it. Getting it out of them would be the trouble.

"There," Kanayo said, eventually, stopping John with another sharp jab. He nodded to his team, and they fanned out from the path. In front of them, a walled village occupied a narrow clearing in the forest. Light gleamed through the chinks in the fence and around the gate.

John narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look. "Are those Genii guards?" he asked.

Kanayo nodded. "It's one of the safe houses where Genii spies can get supplies or shelter," he said. "We've been raiding them for months."

"A Genii safe house," John repeated flatly. "Why am I getting such a bad feeling about this?"

"Two guards?" Rodney said. His hysteria--or the enzyme--was starting to get the better of him again. "For a Genii camp, after months of raids? The part where this is obviously a trap is what jumps out at me."

"They don't know when we plan to raid," Kanayo said. "I used to be a Genii spy. I know their procedures."

"Oh, then you know that _most_ Genii aren't that incredibly _stupid_," Rodney said, his words coming out so fast he was practically tripping over them. "They should have changed their routines by now, or increased the guard, or something. The fact that they haven't is just proof that they're trying to lure you in, you overconfident moron."

"Rodney," John said, drawing his name out through his teeth, and trying to smile at Kanayo. Rodney didn't even attempt to restrain his eye-roll, at both of them, probably--Kanayo for his rashness and John for humouring him. "I'm sure our good friend Kanayo wouldn't be doing this without a _plan_."

"Of course," Kanayo said.

"There, you see," John said to Rodney, holding on to the ragged ends of his good temper. He rounded on Kanayo and grinned, feeling fiercely cheerful. At least there _was_ a plan. "So what is it?"

"We overpower them," Kanayo said. He lifted his stunner and tapped it meaningfully against John's chest.

"Rushing in with guns blazing, how very High Noon," Rodney said. His shoulders were hunched and he was wringing his hands, rubbing his thumb in circles across the opposite palm. "I hope you don't expect me to jump with joy at the chance to commit suicide-by-Genii."

Kanayo eyed him with a hint of a sneer. "Don't worry. I don't expect much of you."

John cut off Rodney's indignant reply with a curt gesture. "I think we'll just sit this one out," he said. He wasn't the type to stand on ceremony, but this operation was so goddamn sloppy it made him edgy. Maybe they were all superhuman but there was still such a thing a _tactics_. Ford _knew_ that. Had known that. Before he changed.

"That's the idea," Kanayo said. "We'll hang back. You'll see what Ford has in mind."

John nodded slowly. "I'm sure we will."

Kanayo grunted absently, peering through the branches at the Genii guards. At least his timing didn't suck. They'd gated to this planet during the dog-watch, and the sentries looked bored as hell. Kanayo's raiders would have the element of surprise, but their plan was still too haphazard to deserve the name. John crouched down, trying to see what Kanayo was watching for. Rodney's right foot was pumping like a sewing needle, jiggling in an endless rhythm, and John reached out and squeezed his knee to tell him to stop.

Rodney squeaked and jumped a mile.

"Quiet!" Kanayo snapped, not turning around. "I don't know why the hell Ford sent you."

"I am a very, very useful member of this team," Rodney said. His voice quivered up in the treble register. "I am. When people aren't trying to kill me."

"Jesus, calm down, McKay. It's just me." John patted his knee again. "Just stay still. I'm not trying to kill you."

"Blood pressure!" Rodney hissed, in what he probably thought was a quiet voice. His eyes were wide enough to show the whites all the way around, and his hands were vibrating, they were shaking so badly. "Heart attack! I am a drugged man, Colonel, pepped up on goofballs. It's not a good time to startle me. I know it's difficult to fathom but I'm having a little difficulty holding on to my equanimity today."

Kanayo rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with." He lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Now," he said.

John realized he was holding his breath and let it out slowly. Ford's men rushed the two sentries, who immediately opened fire. Kanayo watched intently, even as two of his team went down, as if everything was going off without a hitch.

"Two of your men just got shot," John felt obligated to point out.

Kanayo glared at him. "A little more fire power than we expected."

"I'm glad someone can recognize when an aspect of their oh-so-perfect plan isn't working," Rodney said. "God knows Ford seems to have lost that ability, if he ever had it."

At the gate, the fight dissolved into a messy hand-to-hand brawl. The Genii soldiers were getting the worst of it. In a couple of seconds the way would be clear. John wanted to wipe the smirk right off Kanayo's face, but it really wasn't the time to get beaten to a pulp, no matter how good connecting with his first punch would feel. Kanayo chuckled and started to turn back to the action, when a stunner blast caught him in the shoulder. He pitched forward like a ton of bricks.

"Rodney!" John yelled, and tackled Rodney around the knees, knocking him to the ground. Rodney yelped and thrashed, one fist slamming into John's ribs. It hurt like a bastard, and half knocked the air out of him. Goddamn it, when had Rodney ever had that kind punch in him? John struggled out from under him and rolled over on his back, gasping in the wonderfully cold air. He'd yell at Rodney the second he got his breath back. Right now he just wanted to know who the hell was shooting at them. He opened his eyes.

There was a Genii pistol aimed right between his eyes.

"Colonel Sheppard," Kolya said. "I should have known it was you."

Rodney, who'd raised himself onto his elbows, slumped to the ground and said, "I suppose it wouldn't help to say that this isn't what it looks like."

"And Doctor McKay, of course." Kolya nodded to him. He gestured with his gun and John climbed to his knees, trying not to flinch at the twinge in his ribs. "That's far enough, Colonel," Kolya said. "And please, do me the favour of believing I will not show you any mercy. I will shoot if you try anything." He turned the gun on Rodney and waited.

John jerked his head and rolled his eyes to get Rodney moving. Rodney grimaced and got onto his knees. He glanced at John and then linked his fingers behind his head. "This is just great," he muttered at Kanayo's unconscious body. "This is an excellent way for the plan to go. I feel I've really learned something about strategy today."

John knocked Rodney's elbow with his. It was the closest he could come to kicking him in the shins. "Listen," John said to Kolya, and winced. It was the last thing Kolya was willing to do. John forced himself to continue. "I realize it might not look like it, but _we_ are the hostages here."

"Indeed, Colonel. You are."

"What he means is we weren't here to interrupt your little game of Smiley's People," Rodney snapped. "We were brought here as prisoners."

"Really, Doctor McKay. The Genii are not so backwards as you seem to think. We knew that your Lieutenant Ford was behind these attacks."

"You _did_, huh?" John dragged out the words to give himself time to think. One of the Genii who knew Ford might have seen him on a previous raid. That didn't mean Kolya knew what had happened to him, or what he'd become. "Lieutenant Ford is...not exactly himself these days," he said, to see if Kolya followed the pump-fake or the hand-off.

Kolya managed to look faintly disappointed without moving so much as a muscle. "You are responsible for your people, Colonel. These lies are not worthy of you."

"He's not lying!" Rodney burst out. He dropped one of his hands from his head and flailed it at Kanayo. "Wait until he wakes up. He'll tell you. He probably won't be able to shut up about it. He's--"

Kolya clouted Rodney across the face with the back of his fist. Rodney's head snapped back but he barely flinched. His hands clenched and his eyes narrowed. He looked like he was about to go for Kolya's throat.

"Hey--" John started up, but the cold metal of a gun barrel at the back of his neck stopped him. "Rodney. Don't."

"Yes, Doctor McKay. It's useless to defend him." Kolya turned his pistol on Kanayo. "This man is a traitor. He will be executed for his betrayal of his people."

"No!" John roared. Kanayo was the last man alive on his team. Without him, they'd never find their way back to Ford's base. They'd have no way to get to Teyla and Ronon. "Leave him. It's my responsibility, right, Kolya? You think I'm the leader here? Then stop taking it out on my people. It's me you want."

Kolya smiled. John's gut tightened. It wasn't the kind of smile he wanted to see from the man he'd threatened to kill the last time they'd met. "Yes," Kolya said. "It's so marvellous that we understand each other."

The guards behind John and Rodney yanked them to their feet. Two grabbed Kanayo under his armpits and dragged him along. Kolya led the way through the village gate and marched them to one of the houses. A metal lamp sitting on the floor was the only light source. Soldiers were carrying weapons and supplies out the door. Kanayo was thrown into the one small room like a sack of garbage, landing heavily and not making a sound. John couldn't find it in himself to care too much if he was hurt. Kolya tilted his head, still smiling slightly. John met his stare as mildly as years of serving under bastard generals had taught him. He surveyed the nearly empty room, raised his eyebrows at Kolya, and sauntered in. Rodney followed close on his heels. John could practically feel him trembling with unvoiced complaints and panic.

"Hold it together," he muttered. Whether to himself or to Rodney, he wasn't quite sure.

"Of course, and here I was thinking now was an excellent time to run amok. It's my favourite way to run, and I just don't get out as much as I'd--"

"_Rodney_." John studied the room, looking for escape routes.

"Yes, well--"

"Bad day, I know." He grabbed the lamp and toured around the edges of the hut, checking the walls. The place wasn't built for prisoners, but it wasn't shoddy work, either.

"You have a gift for understatement, Colonel." Rodney's adam's apple bobbed up and down. His fingers typed random, jittery messages on his thighs while he looked around the room, blinking and twitching and looking like crap.

John tried to figure how much of the enzyme was still in Rodney's system. There was whatever he'd stuffed himself with in Ford's cave, that first day, and two days of half-doses before they'd been sent out on their sight-seeing mission. His last shot had come maybe a few hours before they'd gated here. "How're you doing?" John asked, aiming for casual.

He half expected Rodney to start in on another rant, or bite off his head with sarcasm, but instead Rodney shrugged and sat on one of the room's two beds. He crossed his arms and lifted one fist to his mouth, chewing on a thumbnail, his shoulders rounded and rocking slightly.

That was worse than he'd hoped. John sighed and lugged Kanayo to the other bed. Anyone not running high on Wraith enzyme would be out for hours after a stunner blast. Kanayo might come to any moment. John wanted whatever goodwill he'd get from waking up on a straw mattress rather than face-down on the muddy floorboards. By now, Ford must have figured the raid had gone south. He had Teyla and Ronon hostage and John wouldn't put it past him to blame John for this monumental screw-up. Ford might take them off the enzyme, or overdose them, or just kill them for looking at him funny. John needed Kanayo, not just for the gate address, but for whatever sway he had with his boss.

If they got back soon enough for him to use it. John pounded a fist against the door, and yeah, that was metal painted to look like wood, and pretty damn solid. _ If_ he could keep Kanayo alive in the camp of the people he'd sold out. Through the one narrow window, John could see two Genii guards out the back, to add to the two in front, from what he could tell. _If_ Kanayo didn't die of withdrawal.

If Rodney didn't.

If they got back at all.

John slammed his fist on the door again, and cursed softly when it felt like he'd broken his hand. He cradled it a bit to his chest, but that reminded him of where Rodney's punch had caught him, and he cursed again.

"Let me know when the heroics are going to start," Rodney said. "I'd like to be prepared."

"As it turns out, I don't have any flashbangs stuffed down my pants right now, Rodney."

Rodney looked up long enough to eye his pants, as if he suspected John was lying about what he commonly packed down there. "Huh. Not much of a Boy Scout, are you?"

"I got all the fun merit badges." John took a breath and let it out slowly. "Listen, if _you've_ got any brilliant ideas--"

"Have you ever known me to be modestly unassuming when I had one?" Rodney said curtly. "I'm sure I'd have several if my brain cells hadn't recently been melted by _drug addiction_, but if I figure out how to magic us out of the middle of a thousand Genii without them noticing, I'm pretty sure you'll be the first to hear it!"

"I think it's more like fifty," John said. "There really aren't that many."

"Yes, only fifty, too bad we don't have an irised stargate for them to jump through--" Rodney's mouth snapped shut. He swallowed convulsively.

John paced back to the window. There was about an hour until dawn, by the light--the worst possible for flying, gray and flat.

"Sorry," Rodney said. He looked devastated. "John. I'm so--"

"Drugged," John said flatly.

"No. That was--" Rodney waved a hand. "Inexcusable."

"Look, just keep your eyes open for a way to get out of here, okay, McKay? Just keep thinking."

"Yes. All right. Sorry."

John watched their guards through the window until he heard Kanayo stirring. Rodney was still sitting in the same place, looking worse than ever. John shook Kanayo until his eyes opened and focused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your _plan_ had a few setbacks," John told him. "Unless you've got some backup coming, things are really going to start to suck around here."

"No. No backup." Kanayo sat up and reached into his boot. His hand was shaking when he brought it out, holding a syringe.

"What the hell is that?" John asked.

"What do you think?" Kanayo brushed up his sleeve and plunged the needle into the crook of his elbow. His eyes closed. After a moment, he tossed it to the floor, empty. "Uh. Needed that."

John glanced at Rodney. He was staring at the empty syringe, looking hungry and horrified and sick. John rounded on Kanayo, wanting to punch him in his goddamn stupid mouth. "Well? Do you have any more?"

"No. It's just for emergencies." Kanayo moved to lay back down again.

John grabbed his shoulder and yanked him upright. "So what's the plan now? Going to overpower the four sentries holding guns on us?"

Kanayo broke his hold with one hand, like John's wrist was made of toothpicks. He lay back on the bed. "It wasn't enough. Get me more. I'll break us out, no problem."

"Maybe you didn't notice, but we're all kind of locked up here! There isn't any more--"

"We all carried them."

"I think the part you missed there was _locked up_," Rodney said. "God, how much was that? Two ccs? How long did it take for you to build that kind of tolerance? And what's with the bogarting of the poison?"

"Rodney--" John started, but the door opened behind him. He could see Rodney standing up in his peripheral vision, and he waved him back down. He was pretty sure he knew how this was going to play out.

"Welcome to our hut," he said to the soldiers. "It's a bit primitive, but we're learning to love its charms."

Neither of them batted an eyelash. The one on the right gestured at Kanayo. "You're wanted for questioning, traitor."

John tensed. Questioning didn't mean execution, but it didn't sound pleasant, either. He needed Kanayo functioning. He wasn't ready to step in front of a gun for him, though. The guards hauled him out, and the door slammed behind them.

"Think we're taking turns?" Rodney said, smiling weakly, grasping his right wrist in his left hand.

"It'll be okay."

"Right. And how is that, exactly?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah." Rodney pulled the ratty blanket from the mattress and wrapped himself in it. He lay down on the bed, sniffing a bit. "I didn't think so."

John spent most of the day pacing. Near noon, food was shoved through the door. John munched on some stale bread, sitting on the floor leaning back against Rodney's bed. When he asked if Rodney wanted any, he just shook his head. He huddled on the bed, either asleep or pretending to be. A few hours later, the guards thrust Kanayo back into the hut. Blood soaked his shirt, and his face was puffed black with bruises. The guard watched him fall to the floor, moaning, and then he turned to John.

"The commander wants to see you," he said. John nodded slowly.

"John--" Rodney stood up, still wrapped in his blanket, wild-eyed and shivering.

"Sit tight," John said, forcing his voice to stay calm and reassuring. He kept his eyes on the guards. "I'll be back before you know it."

The two Genii marched him across the village square to a larger house, more solidly constructed. From what John could see of the foundations, it probably had several lower levels. That went right along the lines of Genii architecture. He wondered what Kanayo had been sent here to steal. Whatever it was, this was where he'd put money on finding it.

Kolya's office was on the top floor, where the rustic simple-farmers decor was still going strong. Kolya sat behind a large desk. His pistol sat on top of it, inches from his hand and pointed straight at John. There was a chair, but John could read in Kolya's eyes what would happen if he went to sit in it. He stood.

"Well, Colonel," Kolya said. "Settling in?"

"Being held against my will is a bit of a downer," John said. "But other than that."

"This is not a time for games, Colonel. Once again I have caught you attacking my people. Why?"

John hooked his thumbs in his belt. "I never meant to attack you," he said.

"And yet here you are." Kolya steepled his fingers before his mouth. "Three of my men are dead, and two more are severely injured. Your people have been looting our supplies and exposing us to detection by the Wraith."

"If you've questioned Kanayo, then you know by now that Lieutenant Ford was acting on his own. Atlantis would never--"

Kolya held up a hand. "But Atlantis has. Believe me, Colonel, you have proven yourselves enemies of the Genii. That is not why you are here."

"It isn't." John shifted his weight, tensing. The small talk had come to an end.

"My people have been telling me children's tales of men with the strength of the Wraith," Kolya said. "Yesterday, I saw them myself. Something gives them that power."

John nodded. "They found a way to get strength from the Wraith," he said. "I don't suggest you try it."

"You are still trying to keep secrets from the Genii." Kolya stood up and extended his hand. Three syringes rolled on to the desk, each of them filled with straw-coloured liquid.

John clenched his hands and glanced at Kolya. He wore a hint of a smile and his black eyes considered John. His blunt fingertips rested on the syringe nearest him, rolling it back and forth slightly.

"We found them on the dead men," Kolya said. "I see you know what they contain."

John shrugged. Kolya had no idea of the tiger he had by the tail. Ford was bad enough, but the idea of every Genii hooked on the enzyme--he couldn't leave while Kolya knew what he had, or how to get more.

"When I showed them to the traitor, he seemed quite eager for them." Kolya paused and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll bet," John said, the words grating. He'd had it wrong. This interview wasn't about Kolya getting revenge for the men John had killed. Kolya didn't want to beat him. He just wanted to play with him. Kanayo must've told him everything he wanted to know about the goddamn enzyme. This was all a game to see what John was willing to spill. "Look, Kolya, for the last time, I never wanted to come here," he said. He stabbed a finger at the syringe. "You wanna take that stuff for a spin, then go for it. But trust me, it won't last."

Kolya nodded, but his look of satisfaction didn't fade.

"Remember the cave of the Brotherhood? Your man who tried to get the ZPM? McKay told you it was a bad idea. You didn't listen and look what happened. Now I'm telling you. This is a bad idea. You don't want to do it."

"Test an unknown drug on myself? Or on one of my men?" Kolya said softly. "No. I am not that foolish."

"Well, then, what in hell do you have me here for?" John yelled.

Kolya smiled. "My guards tell me Doctor McKay is not looking well," he said.

John froze. "No," he said. Rodney was sick, but he'd shake it off. Better to go cold turkey now than to suffer for it later. One dose the size of the syringe Kolya held was double anything Rodney had had before. It might make him stronger but it would also shake him out of his skin. John gripped the edge of the desk, his fingers whitening under the pressure. "Don't do this, Kolya."

"You are in no position to make demands, Colonel." Kolya stood up, his pistol in his hand, and gestured towards the door.

John didn't move. "I told you I would kill you if you did this again."

Kolya called the guards in. One of them pointed Kanayo's stunner at him. "Would you rather be unconscious while I experiment, Colonel?"

They herded him back to the hut, but this time John didn't notice anything about the trip. The room smelled like vomit when the guard opened the door. Kanayo lay motionless on his bed, but Rodney was pacing and muttering to himself. He looked up when the door swung open, looking like a cornered animal. He broke out in a crooked smile when he saw John, but it melted away when Kolya stepped into the room.

"I--I suppose I'm next," he said, lifting his chin and standing up as straight as he could. "Well, no matter, you won't get anything out of me this time, I'm--I'm--" He trailed off, waving one hand in helpless circles.

"Rodney..." John said, and shook his head. There was no way to explain he couldn't do anything. Not with Ford still holding Teyla and Ronon hostage. Not with Kolya in possession of the Wraith enzyme. It hurt, that Kolya had come here and John hadn't even tried to stop him, that he was biding his time. Just waiting for the right time for the heroics to start.

It hurt worse that the guards had to fight harder to keep Kanayo back than to hold Rodney down.

John forced himself to watch. The longer he went without resisting, the more trusting the guards would get. It didn't stop Kolya from seeing the anger in his eyes. He left the hut, satisfied, telling the guards to notify him of any changes. He took the lamp with him.

It had been nearly a day since they'd gated here. Four since they'd been ambushed after leaving Atlantis. John felt like he hadn't slept more than five hours during any of it. The world felt fuzzy and kind of distant, but his brain wouldn't stop going over the situation. Elizabeth was probably going crazy worrying. John's team was split up and caged up and he couldn't do one damn thing to stop it. It was dark enough that he could only see outlines, but Kanayo looked like death warmed over, or unconscious at least. And Rodney sat stiffly on the edge of his bed, not moving at all.

John took two steps forward, pretty much the length of the hut, until he was standing in front of Rodney. The light from the window was enough to reflect from his eyes. It was pure pig-headed stubbornness that was keeping him still. His hands were clenched in his lap and his shoulders were vibrating with the strain.

"Mind if I have some bed?" he asked, since there wasn't anywhere else to go. He had the feeling Rodney wanted to say no, but he twitched one shoulder in a shrug. John lay on his back and linked his fingers behind his head for a pillow. He heard the hitch in Rodney's breathing, and he could feel the tension in the thigh next to his when he stretched out beside John.

"How do you feel?" he asked carefully.

"Amazing. Wonderful. Like my brains are going to start dribbling out my ears."

"It's okay to move. If you need to."

"Yes, thank you, and give away exactly what kind of effect the enzyme has on me. I suppose Ford had to learn strategy from someone."

Rodney was seriously shivering now. John put an arm around his shoulders, waiting out Rodney's flinch, and held him tightly. "It's not your fault."

"Did I say that it was?" Rodney pulled away from him huffily.

"Look, Rodney--"

"Just, just don't, Colonel. I'm. Going to sleep now. Or going to lay here sleeplessly in the dark. Or something."

John sighed. Rodney curled up in a ball with his back to him. John closed his eyes, but it was no good. Rodney shifted and rolled and dug his elbows into John's side and after a while--John had really been around Rodney too long, since he didn't even notice it at first--he heard Rodney mumbling under his breath, "No no no, oh no..."

John got up on his elbow, debating whether or not to ask what was wrong, or if he'd just get his head bitten off for failing to appreciate the obvious. From his new position, though, the problem was obvious. He thought of Teyla and Ronon, fighting over _lettuce_, for God's sake, and he said, "You want me to...?"

"What? Yes," Rodney said, rolled over, and kissed him, his hand curling in John's t-shirt, his mouth wide and sloppy and really, really eager. "...and also, I'm a guy," he added.

"I noticed," John said, letting his head fall back. "It's not that--"

"Yes, yes, big revelation, shut up now please," Rodney said, and then his weight was crushing John into the bed. If he'd been eager before, he'd shot straight through to manic. He kissed like he'd been starved for it, all lips and tongues and _biting_.

"_Nn_," John said, reaching for him, but Rodney's fingers clamped down on his wrists, shoving them out of the way, and he was fucking _strong_, which, of course, but-- John hissed and pushed his hips up when Rodney climbed on top of him and burrowed in. His hands would not stay in one place for _two seconds_\--Christ, he'd be a dangerous man with a TV remote--and John said, "Would you just--"

"Exactly, yes, okay, good, this is," Rodney said, and then John's pants were open and Rodney's dick was right there against his and _Jesus_. John muffled his groan in Rodney's shoulder, mouthing the skin above his collar. Rodney smelled like sweat and dirt and it was perfect. His fingers clamped on John's hips, tight enough to bruise, and John hoped he'd never stop moving. John came, messy and graceless, and Rodney wasn't far behind him.

"Oh, _wow_," Rodney said, collapsing on to his side of the bed. "Oh wow. I could do that all day. That was amazing. I was amazing."

John nodded, breathless. "Uh huh."

"Hey, wait, this wasn't just some sort of ploy to calm me down, was it?"

"Uh...?"

"All right, all right, you don't need to look at me like that, I forgive you." Rodney shook his head and threw up his arms, which was awkward, since one of them was trapped behind John's head. "And what? I've known you for two years and I'm just now learning that 'it's not that'?"

"Rodney, I don't think that's what's important right now."

"You're gay!"

"And you're insane! Would you keep your voice down?"

"Why? I don't think there's anyone here who cares about your stupid military policies."

"No, but there are people who are looking for even more good reasons to torture you."

"I'm pretty sure it's you Kolya hates," Rodney said.

"Exactly."

"Wait, wait, so--" Rodney blinked. "That means you _like_ me."

John gave Rodney his best "well, duh," expression. Rodney's eyes widened, panic flashed across his face for an instant, and then he whacked John right in his already-protesting ribs. "You slept with me knowing that Kolya wants to get to you any way he can? Are you _trying_ to have me killed in the most painful way possible?" He considered that for a second, then said, "Though, that would really contradict the liking me thing. But then, I've never known you to be particularly logical, so--"

"_Rodney_," John said, "that hurt."

"No, no, I like you too, but you've got to admit, critical reasoning skills and _ flying really fast_ aren't always compatible--"

"I meant you hitting me," John said, kindly leaving off the 'you idiot' because he was still trying to enjoy his afterglow. "I don't suppose you're going to be able to sleep?"

"Uh. No. Probably not." Rodney leapt off the bed and threw a cloth at John. "This came with dinner, which you missed, by the way. Kanayo didn't manage to keep his down. He's still alive, though. Do you have a plan yet? Or am I going to have to save us? Because I will. I just thought it was your turn."

John wiped halfheartedly at his chest and stomach, zipped up his pants, then covered his eyes with one arm. "Just do it quietly," he said. "And _try_ not to let the guards see you doing jumping jacks for fun, okay?"

"Fine," Rodney said, very snottily, which meant he'd been about to start jumping. "Go to sleep."

And because he was exhausted, and because the relaxing sex had worked on him if not on Rodney, John did.

When he opened his eyes, Rodney was arguing loud and fast with their guards--two new guys--and John rolled to his feet before he was all the way awake. He stepped across the hut, checking that Kanayo was still breathing as he went. He planted himself in front of the soldiers and said, "I'm going too."

They exchanged a glance, but they didn't look ready to stop him. Dawn was breaking, so he'd managed at least six hours sleep. Even sunrise didn't do much for the compound, or maybe it was just that John knew what to expect on the other side. Kolya was waiting for them. He studied Rodney, and John didn't doubt that he saw the jitters. Anyone who knew McKay might think it was nerves, but it was too much for that--Rodney looked like an epileptic attack about to happen.

"Good morning, Colonel, Doctor," Kolya said. He had the two remaining syringes sitting on his desk again. John glared at him. Another dose had to be an OD for Rodney. The stuff from last night hadn't even started to fade.

"Would you care to tell me what effects you are experiencing?" Kolya asked softly.

"No," Rodney said. "'m fine. Don't feel a thing."

"Then perhaps yesterday's dose was not enough," Kolya said, and this time he was looking at John.

John glared at him, his chest burning and tight. Even if Rodney could take another shot, and the third one after that, this was the end of the line. Kanayo was dying, and with him would go any chance of finding Ford again. They were outmanned and outgunned and Rodney couldn't even think straight. "Don't think I can stop you, if that's what you want," he said.

Kolya raised his eyebrows, and it was all right there. He wanted John to beg. He wanted him on his knees and broken and even then he'd probably do it anyway just to see what would happen to Rodney.

John crossed his arms. "Do it," he said. "Go ahead."

Rodney whirled on John. "_What?_"

"We'll get out of here," John said, holding Rodney's gaze. "Today. I don't care who dies to make it happen."

Rodney's eyes widened, but then he nodded, a tiny jerk of his head.

Kolya stood up, holding a syringe. The guards clamped his hands over Rodney's wrists, yanking his arms straight. Kolya laid the tip of the needle over a vein on the inside of Rodney's elbow. He smiled, and pushed the plunger until every last drop of the Wraith enzyme was gone.

Kolya's lips tightened as he sat and watched. John stared, too. Rodney's mouth stretched into a grimace, and he couldn't hide the shakes. "Oh that was a bad idea. Oh you don't even know," Rodney said. He grinned at the guards on either side of him.

John heard the sick crack of bones breaking before he'd even registered that Rodney was moving. The guards were laid out on the floor in five seconds flat. It wasn't a fight, it was a massacre. Kolya managed to take one step backwards, and then Rodney was advancing, swinging with the wildest, clumsiest punches, but one roundhouse caught Kolya flush on the jaw. He dropped like a stone, flung backwards over his desk.

John took one look at Rodney, and another at the guards and Kolya, sprawled unconscious on the floor. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Rodney fidgeted from foot to foot. "Do you think he's dead? He might be, I hit really hard, I can, you know, I'm, um, had to do it--"

"Rodney!" John grabbed Rodney's face between his hands and forced him to look at him. Up close Rodney looked even worse, red-eyed and haggard, like he was fraying around the edges. His skin was warm and even with John holding him he didn't stop speaking.

"...always have to save everyone, it's really--really hard sometimes but I had to, he--"

John yanked Rodney closer, and shut him up with his mouth, swallowing his words. When Rodney started responding to the kiss, he pulled back. "Rodney, I need you to focus."

Rodney nodded, shook John away, and scrubbed a hand over his face. "They're just, I knocked him out, went through them like a knife through butter, I was kick-ass, I--"

"Yeah, you did great," John said, squeezing his biceps and pulling him along. "Now, come on, we're going to get home."

He found the guard's key and the last syringe of the enzyme. They headed for the hut and unlocked the door. Shouts started in the main house. John got a shoulder under Kanayo's limp body and Rodney came to the other side to help. John took one look through the village, and seeing no one, ran like hell. He barely kept up with Rodney, who was grinning like crazy and barely stifling his whimpering giggles. The three or so kilometers to the gate flew by. John's lungs burned and the stitch in his side was killing him by the time they got there, but Rodney was laughing and shadowboxing and kicking at the air, saying, "Like that, it was like, and then," an endless stream of words that faded in and out.

John pulled the last syringe from his pocket and pulled Kanayo's arm closer. There was scar tissue all along the inside of his arm and John wondered if he'd ever find a vein. Finally, he just jabbed the needle in and pressed the plunger. Kanayo started to come around almost immediately. John wrenched him to his feet and threw him at the DHD. The sound of pursuit was getting louder.

"If you ever want more of your damn enzyme, you're going to dial up your base," John said.

Kanayo blinked, then moved his hands, pressing symbols. John kept an eye on which ones. The Stargate whooshed open just as puffs of dust nearby told him that the Genii were within range. John grabbed Kanayo with one hand, then practically got his arm torn off by Rodney, who was heading back to the forest to take on the rest of the Genii. "Let's _go_," John said, shoving Rodney in the right direction.

They burst through from sunrise to dusk. John stumbled and let himself fall to his knees, just to rest for one damn second. It wasn't like they were safe--he could have Ford's thugs pointing guns at him next--but he wasn't going to check and see until the nails stopped driving into his side. Kanayo fell beside him, but John heard Rodney flailing through the grass, towards the DHD.

"Teyla! Ronon! I did it, I got him, he's, and, they tried to, but we--and John, I saved him--"

John forced his head up, to keep track of where Rodney's babble was going next, and saw Teyla and Ronon running towards them.

"Colonel! Rodney!" Teyla dropped lightly into a crouch beside him. "Are you injured?"

"What in hell happened here?" was all that John could drag out to say.

"We were coming after you," Ronon said.

"Except we did not know how to repair the Stargate," Teyla said. "Although I managed to get the pieces that Dr. McKay said were missing."

"Oh, yes, wonderful," Rodney said. There was a lot more, but it sounded like he was mostly talking to the control crystals. John let it go.

"What happened to Ford's men?" he asked.

Ronon just looked at him.

"...Right," John said. He'd spent so long keyed up that it was hard to let it go. The world was going fuzzy again.

"Now that we have each effected our own rescue," Teyla said, "we may finally return to Atlantis."

"Yeah," John said. He wanted to say something about detox, about getting all four of them to the infirmary asap, but all that came out was, "That'd be good."

He let Rodney carry him home.

_end_


End file.
